The Underground
by IrishCailin16
Summary: Welcome to The Underground..." What if there had only been three Marauders? Until now....
1. Chapter 1

AN: Greetings dear readers!! 'Yet another story?!' you say exasperatedly, 'why haven't you finished the others?!?' Well, the answer to that is that I have many ideas floating around this muddled object that I like to call my head, and they need to be unleashed!! But I shall update ALL of my stories within the next few weeks, because my severe lack of updating is getting a bit ridiculous!!!

This story will be more serious than 'The New Leader', although you may not believe it after reading the prologue! In fact, you may believe it is the opposite!

One more thing to say, I nicked the opening line from mercutio-rane's 'Blood, Fire and Ice.'

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise is not mine!

So, here we go, welcome to 'The Underground'!!

_It was once said that friendship is not expensive; it costs exactly what it should. _

_If you are confused right now, I don't blame you. How on earth could friendship cost you money? Surely if you pay for someone to become your friend, to become someone who you can reveal your deepest feelings to and never have to worry about what they'll think, to become someone who will stand by you no matter what road in life you choose to walk, to become someone who knows you better than you know yourself… Surely if all of this is bought thenthey are not truly your friend? _

_But what if the cost isn't money. What ifthe costis love?_

_The following is a story of laughter, lies, deceit, loss, betrayal, love, and ultimately…_

_Friendship._

**_Prologue _**

****

"….Sirius, man, that's disgusting!"

"Yeah dude! You need to get that checked out!"

"Oh God, I think I'm choking!! Your farts are toxic!"

Sirius Black just grinned at his friends and turned back to the headmaster, a little too proud of himself. He noticed the looks of disgust on the faces around him as the smell spread with the light breeze, but chose to ignore them and hid a small grin when they looked his way.

Lily Evans rolled her eyes and looked up at the podium where the great Albus Dumbledore was giving a speech to the Hogwarts seventh years and their families. She could hardly believethat this day had finally arrived.Here they were, seventeen year-old witches and wizardswho were now leaving the school to make their way in the world, to embark on a life outside of the stone walls that had been their home for so many years. Fully-grown and mature… Another disgusting scent assaulted her nostrils and, looking over at the trio of idiots that she had slowly come to call her friends, she realised that Peter had joined in the 'game'.

_Mature, _she thought,_ well almost…_

James Potter put a hand over his mouth to cover his sniggering, his eyes watering. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore chose that moment to glance over at them and mistook James' mirth for something else.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, this is not really goodbye. I'm sure you'll be seeing everyone again quite soon. There's no need to become so emotional." James felt a blush creeping up his neck and covering his face, while the entire of his year burst out laughing. But it was no use looking to his friends for support; they were laughing harder than anyone else! James glared at them and slunk down in his seat, brick red, and glanced hopefully at his girlfriend. But Lily was very obviously sniggering into her hand, although she was making great attempts to try to hide it. James turned back around, a little angry. _You'd think that my so-called friends would at least support me, _he thought moodily.

Peter Pettigrew noticed the grumpy look on his friends' face, but he just couldn't stop himself from sniggering atthe young mans'misfortune. James would get over it quickly, he always did.

For the first time in his life, Peter felt content and at ease with the world. It had taken him a long time to get here, but he wouldn't change a thing about the way in which he had arrived... Well, maybethe time that Sirius had dared him to go streaking through the Hogwarts grounds at three in the morning and he'd been caught by Professor McGonagall. She'd been so shocked that she'd ordered him inside and didn't punish him on the condition that he never spoke of the event to anyone. Peter was pretty sure neither of them had stopped blushing for weeks, and he thought he'd never survive the humiliation.

But here he was, five years later, surrounded by his best friends and hecouldn't help but sigh contently.

Life was good.

----------------

"….and I wish you all happiness and success in the years to come," Professor Dumbledore said, beaming at the sea of students before him. "Congratulations…." He paused, sniffing. "Great Merlin's Beard, what is that dreadful aroma?" His query was answered by a burst of laughter from the third row, which was hastily turned into a very unconvincing coughing fit. The headmaster suppressed a smile and continued his speech. "Well, as I was saying, congratulations to all of you. And as the Irish would say, 'Go n-éirí an bóthar leat!'"

His words were followed by a torrent of applause and the students whooped, cheered and cried as they realised that their time at Hogwarts was finally over. Suddenly, there was an explosion from somewhere behind the rows ofchairs, and hundreds of glowing scarlet, gold and silver fireworks shot over the crowd, taking the forms of a lion, a snake, a badger and a falcon, which swooped around the crowd.

"A final goodbye from Messrs Potter, Black and Pettigrew I think," Dumbledore called happily. Many of the students laughed and those near The Marauders slapped them on the back. There was a great scraping noise as the entire student body leapt onto their chairs to fling their hats into the air. James, Sirius, Peter and Lily laughed and cheered with the crowd, their hearts full and free.

AN: Yes yes, a bit sappy I know!! Hey, let the poor guys be happy, they have a hard few years ahead of them don't they!! Things get way more exciting in chapter two!! And the Irish phrase in there is literally translated as "may the road rise to meet you", which is the start of a longer old Irish saying. It's basically a good wish for the future!

Oh, and just to let you know, farting and other forms of gaseous exchange will NOT be central themes in this story! That particular little subplot was just for a bit of comic relief!

Please review and let me know what you think, otherwise I may get very sad and be forced to eat lots of toast!!!

IrishCailin16

PS: Has anyone ever turned a laughing fit into an extremely unconvincing coughing fit? It's incredibly hilarious!!!


	2. The Mission

"You don't understand sir; it was a dragon I tell you!" Second year trainee Auror, James Potter may have believed the man, if it hadn't been for the fact that he visited the Ministry every other day, making claims of things he'd 'seen', each one more hilarious than the next. This week, James had been left in charge of him, and he didn't have the heart to throw him out.

Three hours ago.

James sighed and cut the man off mid-babble. "Thank you for the information sir, we'll get right on it," he said, his tone polite but firmly stating that the conversation was over. The man nodded and wandered out of the Auror Department. James sighed. So it was going to be one of _those _days.

He pushed himself away from his desk and stretched, wincing as the muscles in his sore neck protested violently. He wandered into the next cubicle and sent a death glare at the man sitting behind the desk sniggering at him. "That was _not _funny."

Sirius Black grinned at his friend slyly and leaned back in his chair. When 'Moany McGee' had arrived at the office, it should have been Sirius' job to take care of him this time. Deviously, the junior Auror had made excuses about a Healer appointment and had hidden in a broom closet for over an hour. Now, here he was, grinning evilly at his best friend, and congratulating himself on his excellent evasion skills. Little did he know that James was already plotting revenge.

"Potter, Black, my office now!" Head Auror, Alastor Moody's loud bark made half of the Auror Department jump. "What now?" James muttered. The two of them dragged their feet down the corridor towards the large office, their colleagues jeering at them for getting into trouble. "What did you do this time, Padfoot?" James muttered. "Why do you always assume that it was me?!" Sirius answered, looking hurt. James rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The inside of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moodys' office was one of the most fascinating and terrifying places within the Ministry. Fascinating because of the various lie detectors, sneakoscopes and weapons placed strategically all over the office, and the posters of vampires, werewolves and dark wizards that lined the walls. Terrifying because of the man sitting behind the desk, glaring at them.

"What took you so long?" Moody barked at the two Marauders. "It only took us about ten seconds to get in here, Mad-Eye," James answered, frowning. "Exactly! And if there had been a gang of Death Eaters in here, it would have taken them less time to try and finish me off!" Moody barked, "now get inside and close the door!" Both men did as they were told and sat down on the vampire chair (so named as it had large spikes sticking out of the back of it that resembled fangs), noticing that they weren't alone with Mad-Eye. Three other trainee Aurors, Andrews, Costello and McNamara were in the office, looking very nervous, along with one senior Auror, McGrath, who looked quite bored.

"Now listen up kids 'cos I'm only going to say this once. We're going on a little field trip tomorrow, and I don't want any of you to die; it causes me too much paperwork." James and Sirius grinned at Mad-Eyes blatant lack of concern for his protégés. "Where are we going sir?" Andrews asked, fearfully. "I'm getting to that girl, hold onto your knickers!" Andrews cowered and fell silent, her long hair falling into her eyes. Costello started biting his nails, his eyes darting all over the room. "Now, as I was saying," Mad-Eye continued, "we are taking a little trip…to The Underground." There was a collective gasp of shock around the room. Costello was now biting his nails so hard that it looked as though his fingers were in danger of being chewed off. Andrews shrank back into her chair, her mouth moving but no sound coming out, and McNamara was twitching in a rather frightening manner. James shivered a bit and reached under his shirt to play with his necklace. It was an amulet, his grandfathers and fathers before him, that somehow made him feel safe and calm when things went wrong in his life. It was silver with swirling patterns and amber stones set in it, and had fascinated him no end when he was a child and caught sight of it under his fathers' shirt every now and again. He had finally been given it when he graduated from Hogwarts, and had rarely taken it off since.

The only one who didn't look horrified at Mad-Eyes' news was McGrath, who was examining the posters on the wall. "But sir," Andrews said, her voice an octave higher than normal, "we can't go there. It's forbidden and…it's too dangerous!" Moody glowered at her. "I chose the people for this mission based on the skill and bravery that they have shown so far in Auror training. But if any of you are too _scared_ to go down there, then you can leave this office immediately." No one moved.

"That's what I thought. Now, a few ground rules before tomorrow. Firstly, if you want to stay alive, do exactly what I say, when I say it, no matter what the order is. Secondly, keep your wits about you; it's a very dangerous place down there, a completely different world, and there's no telling what might happen. And lastly, if something goes wrong, you get yourself out. It's every man for himself down there, so you'd better be a fast runner."

Now that Mad-Eye said it, James noticed that all of the Aurors in the room were light and speedy. Andrews and McNamara were runners, and Costello played rugby on the weekends. James was naturally fast, and McGrath was one of the only senior Aurors that didn't gorge himself on pumpkin pastries. Even Mad-Eye himself was rather speedy when he wanted to be. In fact, the slowest in the room seemed to be Sirius. He was more heavily built than most of the others, taller and more muscular. But that would a disadvantage if they had to make a run for it. James bit his lip and turned away from his best friend, feeling irrationally angry at Mad-Eye. So much for picking people for their ability; this was a survival of the fittest!

And the so-called ground rules were doing nothing to alleviate the Aurors worry; in fact, it was making them worse. Even Sirius had gone a slight shade of green.

"Well, I think that that is everything of importance. We are leaving the Ministry at ten-thirty and walking to the entrance of The Underground. You do not mention this to anyone or it will mean the end of you career, in the Ministry or anywhere else. I will see to that personally." It wasn't a threat; it was a basic fact. Mad-Eye was a man of his word. "That's it, you are all dismissed, except for McGrath. Oh, and by the way," he added as James reached for the doorknob, "no one is to wear anything made of silver or you can bet you won't be coming back above ground."

--

"Bloody hell," Sirius breathed at dinner that evening. Himself, James, Peter and Lily were sitting in 'The Drunken Leprechaun', a small, Irish pub just down the street from James and Lilys' apartment. Lily and Peter had been filled in on everything, of course, as Mad-Eye had given James a meaningful look when he uttered the words "don't mention this to anybody", silently letting him know that Order Of The Phoenix members weren't just 'anybody'.

"So, wait one cotton-picking minute, you're honestly telling me that seven of you, four of you still in Ministry diapers, are going down into The Underground, without back-up and without letting anyone know where you're going." Lily was disgusted. "Well, we've just told you Lils. So, when our mutilated corpses turn up in the Irish Sea six months from now, you can tell everyone who did it!" Sirius said, laughing. Lily glared at him. "This is no laughing matter, Sirius, this is serious stuff!" "Wait a second, you took my stuff?" James and Peter groaned loudly at the terrible joke as Lily walloped Sirius across the arm.

"Anyone want a top-up?" The gang turned to meet the waitress who made the best pumpkin pie in the country. Rosie Armstrong was a redheaded, twenty-something young woman from Ballysmallbog in Ireland. Her mum, Mary, was the cook in the pub, and her dad, Jimmy, was the bartender/proprietor.

"Yes please," Sirius said, flirting with her as per usual, "is that a new apron?" Rosie rolled her eyes and topped up his coffee. "No, I just washed it. Maybe you'll learn to do the same someday!" The others snorted as Sirius' grin faltered for a moment, before going back to being 100watt. "Maybe. Hey, why don't we do laundry together someday? Say, Thursday?" Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Asking to see a girls personals before buying her a drink? Well, we all know what that says about you Sirius." And she sauntered off. Sirius gazed after her before turning back to his friends who were trying very hard to restrain their laughter. "She so wants me!"

--

Two hours later, after they had finished eating, played several games of wizarding poker with Jimmy (like regular poker, only the cards started screeching obscenities at a player if he tried to cheat and ripped themselves out of said players hands), and drunken their fair share of ethanol, Lily decided that it was time for them to go home. Up until now, James hadn't been worried about the mission the following day, but as he was saying goodbye to the Armstrongs, a morbid little voice in the back of his mind told him that it may be the last time he did this.

On the way home, he was uncharacteristically quiet and Lily gave up asking him what was wrong after the twelfth time he said "nothing". She settled instead for wrapping her arms around him once they were in bed and letting him know she was there when he wanted to talk.

Lying in the darkness, listening to Lilys' light snoring, James played with his grandfathers' amulet again and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly unable to lie still anymore, he eased himself out of bed and walked over to the window. It was pitch black outside. The full moon had been last night and the stars were now hiding behind a thick layer of black cloud. James leaned his head against the cool windowpane and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Everything would be fine.

Just fine.

AN: This is very strange…there are virtually no cliffies in this story!! DEAR GOD!! I've lost my powers!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! Ahem, okay, this is no time to get carried away!!

Please review!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up before next weekend, but a few nice reviews might make me work even faster…

_**MioneRocks: **_Whoa girl, you are a lot closer than you think!! Good job!! But there's a twist coming that you haven't spotted!! Muhuahahahahahahahahahahahahaha(involuntary coughing fit)hahahahaha!!

IrishCailin16


	3. The Tunnel

AN: Greetings readers!! I know I have been far too lax with my updates, but I've actually been really busy!! Which is weird 'cos summer is meant for relaxing! Anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Orla, who has been bugging me about updating! Here you are dear, hopefully this will make your day at work more enjoyable!

Everyone enjoy!!

_**The Underground**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"Watch out!"

"Look where you're going kid!"

"No consideration at all!"

James Potter dodged the two old ladies with wheelie bags and lilac hair, attempting to keep up with his colleagues. He really needed to use the Underground more often!

Seven aurors, four of them still trainees, were slowly making their way into the London Underground. The Underground was full of people bustling about their business, running for the trains and fiddling with their briefcases or bags of shopping. Buskers and beggars attempted to make a living beside steaming grates and the air was heavy with fumes and swears of people who had missed their trains. The Aurors were walking along, pushing through the crowds of people on the platform, when suddenly, Mad-Eye stopped in front of a southbound train and Sirius and James banged into the back of him. "Everyone on," the head Auror barked. The gang climbed onto the train and held onto the handrails of the crowded carriage. "Where are we getting off, Mad-Eye?" James asked, but the Auror just shook his head and examined a poster for laser-eye surgery on the wall. The trainees exchanged confused looks, but knew better than to push it; Mad-Eye was worse than an ostrich with a hangover when made angry.

As the train stopped off at each station along the line, the carriage became emptier, and the trainees were finally able to get seats, albeit not together. Sirius was stuck beside an old man who smelt of turnips and was smoking a large pipe, Andrews was perched uncomfortably next to a couple who were having no problem displaying their affection for one another, McNamara and Costello were stranded in the middle of a group of rowdy rugby players and James was wedged beside an old lady, who insisted on showing him pictures of all of her cats. "And that's Mr. Whiskerface," she was saying and James really considered flinging himself out of the window, when she finally got off at the third last stop.

By now, their carriage was practically empty, as were most of the others. After the second last stop, they were the only people left on the train. As the train pulled into the last station, one that James had never even heard of, Mad-Eye got up and gestured for the other Aurors to do the same. The doors opened and they climbed out onto a deserted platform. "End of the line," Mad-Eye said quietly. As the train pulled backwards away from them, the driver stuck his head out of the window. "You lads detectives or sumtin?" he yelled over the noise of the engine. "Something like that," McGrath replied. The driver grunted. "Well, even so, I wouldn't advise stayin' down 'ere for long." "Why's that?" Mad-Eye said quickly. The driver gestured for them to come closer to him.

"People 'ave mysteriously disappeared down 'ere," he said conspiratorially, "never heard from again ye know. And…" He stopped suddenly, swallowing hard. "Go on," McGrath urged. "Well, every so often, strange noises come out of the end of them tunnels." James and Sirius turned to look where he was pointing. Even with the light from the trains flooding them, the tunnels seemed dark and sinister. James glanced at his best friend and realised that Sirius looked about as terrified as he felt. "And one night," the driver was saying, "I was down 'ere, just about to reverse back out when…" He gulped but kept going. "Sumtin' crashed against the side of the train. I stuck me head out to yell at whoever it was, thought it was those damn kids again, but…it wasn't." "What was it?" Andrews asked, her face colourless. "It was some kind of a wild animal. All big teeth and sharp claws. It looked like a wolf or sumtin' but it was huge. But, I looked it up on Wikipedia and there are no wolves in England anymore. Must've been a big dog. I think there was more than one though; I could hear 'em howling as I pulled out. Wouldn't come down 'ere at night again."

James turned to his fellow Aurors after this disturbing revelation, and found that only McGrath seemed unfazed. The trainees all looked faint. Even Mad-Eye looked slightly shocked, but regained his composure fairly sharpish. "Thanks for the warning," he said to the driver. The driver grunted again and nodded to them all. "Good luck in whatever you're doin'." And then he was gone, the trains headlights pinpricks in the distance. The Aurors looked at each other helplessly in the gloomy half-light given off by the grate far above them. "Well," Sirius said in a slightly strangled voice, "that was informative." James looked around at the platform they were on. It was evident that not many people had used it in a long time, and from what they had just heard, it was no surprise. Something about the platform seemed off though; there was nothing on the ground. No papers, bottles, fast food wrappers or used train tickets.

Nothing.

The walls were covered in graffiti and torn posters that looked as though they hadn't been replaced in at least six or seven years. And upon closer inspection, James saw that the rips in the posters looked to have been made by claws. Big claws. He gulped and walked back over to the group of Aurors, suddenly feeling as though he was being watched. "So what exactly are we doing down here, Mad-Eye?" Sirius was asking. "I need to have a quick word with the pack leader, to remind him of a little deal we made." "Why?" McNamara asked curiously. The head Auror sighed. "I'm sure you've all noticed that there have been way more werewolf attacks than usual in London. The minister and myself are concerned that Greyback's pack has grown too large and…" He was cut off by Andrews' shrill voice. "You mean that we're going to Greyback's pack? Fenrir Greyback?!" "You know more than one Greyback?" McGrath said dryly. Andrews swallowed hard and looked away, her eyes wide.

Sirius, meanwhile, cleared his throat and turned to Moody. "It looks like a dead-end, Mad-Eye," he said quietly, "there's nowhere to walk here." But the older Auror only shook his head. "We've finished walking up here lad," he said and he hopped down onto the tracks where their train had been minutes before, "we're going this way now." The rest of the Aurors followed suit, looking incredibly nervous, and Costello turned to Mad-Eye. "Sir, what if we meet a train?" Mad-Eye turned to him and gave him a strange look. Pitying almost. "You'll meet worse things than trains down here lad," he answered, and with that, he walked away into the dark tunnel.

--

"Are we there yet?"

"Does anyone else think the ground is oddly crunchy?"

"This is ridiculous, Mad-Eye," Sirius said, exasperated, "can we _please_ light our wands?" The gang of Aurors had been walking for over an hour, and the only thing they were getting was annoyed. Especially because the head Auror wouldn't let them light their wands and they kept tripping and walking into one another. Several arguments had already broken out about personal space.

"We promise we'll be constantly vigilant," James added in a sickly sweet voice. Mad-Eye snorted. "Fine, but I want all eyes peeled like an orange in a cage of starving vegetarians!"

The aurors stared. "Em…okay?" Sirius said.

McGrath muttered 'lumos' and the tunnel was suddenly filled with a bright light, and the team saw where they were for the first time. And they gasped in horror.

It was like walking into something straight out of a horror film. The tunnel was similar to the ones still used by trains, but the differences were astonishing. Rats ran from the light of the wand and the Aurors saw that they were walking on what seemed to be an assortment of bones (all of which looked to be animal, thankfully), and scrap metal, presumably ripped from old trains. "This is weird," McNamara commented, her light eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, "why on earth would they need old, rusty pieces of metal?" "Weapons, presumably," McGrath answered, barely glancing at the ground as he crunched his way onwards. Sirius and James exchanged a look and knew that they were thinking the same thing; McGrath was not nearly worried enough about their little 'excursion'. In fact, he seemed almost bored by it.

They continued walking for another half hour in complete silence, apart from the noise of their feet on the littered ground. James and Sirius lagged at the back of the group, and the former was just fantasising about lounging on his sofa with Lily and a plate of pancakes, when he thought he heard someone breathing behind him. He spun around in alarm, but the tunnel behind him was deserted, or at least as far as he could see in the half-light. "Something wrong James?" Sirius asked quietly, startling the poor lad again. James ran his hand through his hair and released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Yeah," he answered, trying to smile, "just my overactive imagination again, I guess." He fiddled with his necklace, like he always did when he felt nervous. Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows in a disturbingly suggestive manner. "What, envisaging Lily leaping out from behind an old engine and having her way with you?" James glared and took a half-hearted swipe at his best friends' head, but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching. He was just about to comment on Sirius' disastrous attempts to impress Rosie, when he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck. He yelped, spun around, wand raised and ready, but again no one was there.

"What the bloody hell are you at boy?" Mad-Eye growled, "do you have a rat in your pants or something?" James turned to his mentor with wide eyes. "There was someone just behind me." The other Aurors looked around anxiously, expecting to be attacked at any moment and Mad-Eye rolled his eyes. "Did you see someone?" he asked James, sceptically.

"No," he answered honestly, "but I know there was definitely something behind me!" Mad-Eye snorted. "Probably just a ghost then lad." Costello and Andrews laughed and started walking again. But James stood his ground. "I'm not making this up, Moody," he said firmly, "I know what I saw."

The head Auror opened his mouth, but whatever remark he had been about to make was cut off by a noise directly above them. They all looked up in confusion and froze; something was moving on the roof of the tunnel.

Something much larger than a rat.

But when McGrath shone his wand at it, the Aurors found themselves looking at grey stone. "Can't you make that thing any brighter?" Mad-Eye said to McGrath, and the others noticed that his wandlight was getting considerably dimmer by the minute. James felt the cold breath on his neck for the third time and out of the corner of his eye spotted a pair of deep yellow eyes that disappeared as quickly as they had come. And judging by the shocked look on Sirius' face, he had seen them too. He whipped out his wand and pointed it behind James; "Show yourself!" There was a high-pitched giggling from the darkness, that echoed around the tunnel and James felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, but no one appeared.

Suddenly, at the front of the group, something fell from the ceiling and landed with a soft thump on the ground. The Aurors looked around, startled, and saw the outline of someone rising from the ground. The person was standing out of the light, making it impossible to tell if it was a man or woman. "You know, Mister Moody," the figure said in a voice that was smoother than silk, but intimidating all the same, "you really should have listened to your young friend; there are no ghosts down here." The woman stepped forward into the wandlight. "Only ghouls."

James' first impression of the stranger was that she looked like death warmed up. Her paper-white skin made her red lips and crimson eyes stand out more than they should, two jagged scars ran from just over her left eyebrow to the centre of her cheek and her midnight black hair was peppered with grey.

Despite this, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes glittered, her hair shone, she was both lean and curvy and radiated a sense of power. "Whoa," Sirius breathed next to him, and James could only nod. He snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head ferociously; his ears felt full of water, when he heard soft breathing behind him yet again. He turned slowly, and sure enough, there was a teenage girl standing behind him, her yellow eyes grinning at him as she moved closer. He stepped backwards automatically and out of the corner of his eye noticed that others' were appearing out of the darkness.

They were being surrounded.

The dark-haired female at the head of the group cleared her throat and smiled at them, showing off inhumanly long, pointed canines.

"Come; Greyback is waiting.

AN: Ooooh, that chapter gives me the heebie jeebies!! I typed it out when I was at home by myself and I kept looking behind me every five seconds. I'm just glad I didn't do it at night!

Please review!!


End file.
